By Moonlight
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Written for Third Corridor monthly contest. WON SECOND PLACE! Ginny is captured to lure Mr. Potter and instead the past is dug up. Tiny HPB spoilers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


**A/N:** This was for a contest, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

The moonlight was shining brightly now as it moved to the center of the pitch black night sky. Ginny Weasley sighed a bit and turned her head away from the stone window that was barred, inside and out. She should have heeded her mother's warning, the war was just the edge of out breaking but of course she was the family rebel. Just had to go out to get that last piece of candy at the shop. And where did it get her? Captured by Voldemort and stuck in the prison that is the Malfoy's Mannor as ransom to lure Harry Potter. She now saw why Harry had broken up with her that first time, with a startlingly new light. 

The cell was completely made of black stone, a single candle lay lit outside, and was the only source of light. From what she could make out, it was a small cell. She didn't know numbers very well so how big it was to be exact she couldn't tell you. She was now sitting against the wall, next to the bars, hoping the candle wouldn't go out. She feared her own hope would too if it did. She heard footsteps and lifted her head and squinted her eyes. But she didn't need to she soon realized, that blonde hair could be seen anywhere.

"Well, the Weasleys have sunk to a new low." Draco Malfoy scoffed. Ginny remained silent and kept her eyes on the wall in front of her. She could tell Draco was smirking now. "Staying quiet now are we? All it takes is a little intimatdation and she breaks. If I knew this all along..."

"Please Malfoy, you didn't ask a question or saying anything humorous, I have no reason at all to respondto a silly insult." she replied cooly.

"Fiesty are we? Probably all that Potter blood you've been around." he laughed and lit up a few more candles with the wave of his hand.

"You're here to look after me." she said simply, eyes still on the wall.

"Obiviously." he answered and got his first good look at the prisoner. Her red hair wasn't too tangled and it was up in a half ponytail and her eyes are focused solely on the wall. Draco couldn't think of anything quite that interesting on the wall but he ignored it when he saw the determination in her eyes. She was distracted he knew with delight and touched the whip at his side.

Ginny felt a searing pain as she saw her wrists covered with a red ring around them. She didn't scream at all, she barely knew she had been hit. She knew Draco had done it and she didn't flinch when she saw a small amount of blood drip down her hand.

"You want to make it seem real to Harry that you might've tortured me?" she asked. "Surprised the othershaven't done anything to me yet? Want to give Harry a reason to come and seek some huge revenge?" Draco was taken aback for a minute and Ginny laughed. "That was always your problem Draco, you always want to make the unreal true." She was rewarded with another whip and she continued to laugh. "This doesn't hurt Malfoy, go off and read your books and be a good watcher." Strangely Draco did as she said and she held her hands close as she stared at Draco. He didn't look much different then the last she had seen him, same blonde hair, same annoying smirk, hell she once thought him a vampire at one time. But she knew the best of that fact being wrong.

"Ah how the pureblood falls, how does that tainted blood feel Weasel?" he asked in a teasing mannor.

"It's not like I loved pureblood in my mouth." she sent back. Draco sent a death glare at her.

"I'll make sure my father hears about this." and he stalked off as Ginny wanted to fall to pieces. Harry still hadn't rescued her, maybe he didn't care about her as much as she thought he did? She sighed and layed down in her cell, hoping she would live to see the next morning.

* * *

She awoke a couple hours later, still night, hungry. She saw Draco was still at his post, bored. She also figured she wouldn't be having food at least today as her punishment for talking back to Draco. He was always such a pampered boy she remembered. His room always had something new in it, something his father had bought him. Gifts instead of love was what she thought of Lucius. Death eaters couldn't love in her mind and she could see through Lucius ploy. Get Draco to think his father is some hero so Draco will be the next great Death Eater. She went into a coughing fit and Draco turned to look at her. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face." she ordered but then she saw Draco was back but with a sword. The sheen winked at her with a cruel smile. Draco went into her cell and drew the sword down her arm.

"Pity good blood has to be wasted on people like you." he muttered as he cut deeper. Ginny didn't wince nor cry. She simply watched the blood pour out. Draco was waiting for Ginny to plead with him to stop, that he was going to kill her, anything. As if she could read his mind she did speak up.

"Go ahead Malfoy, kill me." she dared. "Go ahead." Draco was a bit shocked by the statement of her willingness to die. "You can't kill Dumbledore but surely you can kill an ex girlfriend." she laughed. Draco whipped around and shoved her against her cell wall.

"You liked it when I fucked you, you piece of shit."

"Well I think the screaming proved that." she replied cooly. "You liked it just as much as I did." he pushed her closer to the wall. "You just got scared." she continued as it became a bit hard for her to breathe. He laughed.

"Of what? Getting caught?"

"Of love, you could've loved me and you knew that. You were afraid of what would happen if you let your guard down for a second and allowed yourself to love me." Draco was silent for a moment and then threw her to the ground. "I guess the Malfoys have a taste for Weasleys."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked as the blade came closer to her skin.

"Your father dated my mother." he cut her shoulder.

"Liar."

"You think my own mother would lie to me?" she asked as he cut her again. "Your father probably has a box full of the letters they sent to each other, all you need to do is get him drunk and ask." she paused. "But wait that's all you Malfoy's do, drink and break hearts." he cut her again, deeper and the blood didn't stop as it usually did. "You didn't even know..." she whispered and then realized her mistake. Draco looked at her blankly. "Angelina, was what I was going to name her. She would've been a month old by now I suppose. She would've been your daughter." she said quietly as the words echoed with a hallow feeling. Draco was dumbstruck.

"Hardly. Where is she then?" he asked.

"She's dead, she died before she was born." she answered. "Your father killed her. He was chasing me and I fell down a fleight of stairs trying to escape." she explained simply. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was impossible...

"Your lying." he answered and when he saw Ginny's eyes he knew in his heart it was the truth. He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"You had broken up with me by then, I didn't want to," she paused and took a breath, "burden you." she whispered as she felt a bit cold. "I knew you wouldn't care at least publicly." her eyesight was a bit shifty and she quickly passed out on the floor because the blood she was losing was too great.

"Ginny!" Draco cried and quickly said a spell to heal her wound and replace her blood. When she instead asleep, he wondered over to the window.

He hadn't meant to fall for Ginny, in fact she was the last person he expected to fall for. But something about her had caught his attention, and a secret relationship formed. He was at first just about the lust but then he found himself falling for her. She was right when she said he was afraid to love her. He knew he would dissapoint her, he would break her heart as well. Why cause her the pain?_ She was worth it_ he thought. _I was just not worthy of her._

* * *

Ginny's head was pounding when she awoke for the second time that night. She was frustrated at how she kept falling asleep, when she could very well die in her sleep. Her eyes caught the sight of Draco asleep under the window. She quietly scooted over to him. She always did love to play with his hair, and tried to push a strand back but he caught her wrist. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Honestly? No clue." she answered. "You tell me."

"I think your just love sick and can't get over the fact that I. Dumped. You." with that Ginny slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she choked. "I loved you Draco."

"No you didn't." he replied. She laughed.

"How the hell are you the judge of that? You don't even know what love is." she answered.

"If you loved me so much why are you snogging Potter?" he asked. It was the one question he had wanted to ask for so long. Why didn't she at least fight for him? Why did she just go to Harry in a blink of an eye? Why did she make it seem like she didn't care at all?

"Because he would never hurt me." she raised her sleeve to see red marks on her arm. "You did. We were never the normal couple, Draco, you know that. We fought, and hurt each other but we kept coming back." she paused. "He loves me and everyone expects it to happen anyway." she explained.

"So you backed down?" he asked."Just like that? The great Ginny Weasely obeying society, I never knew that Ginny."

"It's called war." she said back. "I didn't see you fighting for me either..." he turned his glare onto her.

"You think I wanted to run the risk of me having to kill you? In the future? You think I wanted it end? Hell no."

"I'm not some little girl anymore. You know that. I could've handled it."

"I don't think I could've." he confessed and sighed. Ginny ran her hand through some of her hair that had become loose.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny was confused until she saw the ring on her left hand. A gold band with a pink diamond in the center

"May 14th." she answered quietly, almost automatically possibly

"Does he make you happy?" Ginny looked at him.

"I suppose. I don't feel hatred toward him." she laughed softly. "Sometimes we don't get perfect in life but we have to deal with a close second." she looked away. "Did you know how sick I felt about you sometimes? I knew about you and Pansy, it made me ill thinking of how you had your hands on her and then you just turned around and put them on me." Draco froze. She knew? She knew the whole time and never said a word? He imaged it would've been probably the hardest thing in the world to go through. "But I loved you, and when you love someone your willingly to overlook mistakes." she smiled a little. "Get out of this cell Draco, you don't belong here, go and think of what of I've said."

He did as he was told.

* * *

Ginny held the locket he had given her what seemed like years ago in her hand. Inside of a picture of them, smiling in the snow. That was such a wonderful day she remembered, after they had both realized this wasn't about lust anymore, it was real. At least to her it was. She didn't dare open it, afraid of what she would feel when she would see it. Her heart would always be with Draco even though they had parted so long ago. You did forget your first love after all. She didn't expect him to suddenly love her after all. She didn't expect anything from him, he needed to know what could've been. Maybe when she was rescued and they were able to walk freely again, they would run into each other. Maybe alone maybe with families in tow. She knew they would always catch each other eye and they would see the yearning of what they wanted but can't ever have. She would love Harry, of course. But just as she would fall asleep every night, she would be thinking of the Slytherin who captured her heart and shattered it.

* * *

The alarm was what woke her up and a pair of hands waking her up. 

"Ginny!" Draco hissed. She could see Lucius behind him and everything quickly came into focus.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Your dear sweetheart has come to rescue you." Ginny's eyes went wide as she realized they had captured him. She also realized she had a magical bond bounding her hands together, most likely she would have another on feet when they arrived at their destination. Ginny felt a bit sick but still walked on with the two until they threw her into a room.

"Harry!" she cried when she saw his form. He was not harmed and was in fact not bound at all. He broke into a sigh a relief to see Ginny alive. It seemed like Harry was having an intense conversation with someone, she couldn't make out who though.

"Surrender or we kill the girl." Lucius said all of a sudden.

"Don't listen to him." she answered, struggling to break free as she realized a knife was to her throat. She could tell Harry was struggling, he loved her but she and him both knew that they would never surrender without a fight. Then a group of Death Eaters appeared in a circle getting closer to Harry and Ginny. Harry had only a slipt second to decide, but what shocked  
Ginnythe most was the feeling of being able to move and Draco Malfoy shooting curses at Death Eaters. Then Harry's arms around her. She looked to Draco at shock and he shouted.

"Go! I'll deal with them!" Ginny seeing Harry was running away, quickly ran up to Draco and gave him a quick but hard kiss and whispered

"Thank you." and they looked at each other for a half a second, all their emotions pouring into that one last look.

"Ginny!" Harry called and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'll always love you Draco Malfoy, forever." she whispered and then ran off into the dark abyss of the last rays of night.

* * *

As I said, I wrote this for a contest, think I did a good job? 


End file.
